Code: Heart
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: After being saved from the brink of death, Naomi finds herself doubting her own abilities. Will this all change after XANA launches his new strategy? Will she be able to continue fighting as a Lyoko Warrior?
1. A Link to the Past

Chapter 1: A Link to the Past

_Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, I'm late with updating, but I've been busy! I'm finally on my way back to the U.S., so I'll cut this short. Disclaimer time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Taios. He belongs to infinitestories. I also do not own Sia and Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales. Finally, I do not own Caleb. He belongs to my boyfriend Detroid434._

_Enjoy!_

_I just touched down onto Lyoko, and I saw Caleb waiting for me. Out of impulse, I hugged him right away. Man, it was good to see him. When I saw his face, he was smiling as well._

"How have you been all these years since the last time I saw you?" Caleb asked while still smiling

"I'm fine, and a lot has happened." I said

"Oh…" Caleb said while his smiling face turned into a sad face

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I… I missed so much of school years ago, that… that I forgot all the friends I had, including you… Taios… Matt and McKenna… and it's all because of me being stuck on Lyoko for years." Caleb said with a sad look on his face

_For some reason, I really felt horrible that he was upset. I suddenly found myself pulling him into a hug, just wanting to help him feel better. Even so, I could tell that it wasn't helping too much._

"Guess Matt… McKenna… and Taios must've forgotten about me…" Caleb trailed off sadly

"Now I feel bad that I had forgotten about you. Matt and McKenna… they never knew you until now. Taios, he was always going on and on about finding someone who's trapped on Lyoko. I didn't know who until now." I said

_Surprisingly, Caleb smiled slightly, and yet, when he did, it caused me to blush._

"The reason why Matt and McKenna didn't know about me is because… during the school year… I was always hidden in the shadows… doing my own thing… and watching you guys fight on Lyoko. You were the only one to notice me in the shadows." Caleb said while looking at me.

_A confused look was clearly written out on my face before I said:_

"I wonder why."

_Caleb then had a sad face again, before saying:_

"I don't deserve to be your friend now…" He trailed off while staring into the distance

"But I want to be." I said

"Thanks Natalie, but I guess that you guys won't ever know that I used to go to the same school you guys did, many years ago, before I met you, or them." Said Caleb

"And how could I forget a person like you?" I asked

_Caleb then smiled a legit smile, causing me to blush even redder._

"You're right Natalie. To be honest, I forgot why I asked you to come to Lyoko." Caleb admitted sheepishly

"Well, I guess we better make the most of it then. I usually don't come onto Lyoko without a reason." I said while smiling

"Yeah." Caleb said while smiling

_I then noticed that he was humming a song, a melody that I was familiar with. I immediately started to sing._

_(Turn around,_

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round_

_Turn around,_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turn around,_

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

_Turn around,_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_Turn around, bright eyes,_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around, bright eyes,_

_Every now and then I fall apart)_

_Caleb stopped humming for a moment and I immediately stopped singing while I noticed that he had a look of surprise on his face._

"You know Total Eclipse of the Heart, Natalie?" asked Caleb

"It's one of my favorite songs." I said

"Just like me." Caleb said while smiling and blushing

_I was blushing as well. Do I have a crush on him or something?_

"And…I, uh… I kinda like to duel people when I have the chance." Caleb said while he was still blushing

"Really?" I asked

_Caleb just nodded his head._

"Great minds think alike." I said while smiling

"But nobody has been able to defeat me in a single duel." Said Caleb

"Same here, but, well, that's only when I'm online. Any time in real life, it all goes downhill when I shuffle a deck." I admitted sheepishly

"I can totally beat you in a duel right now… but I don't have my deck with me." Said Caleb

"Same, about the deck part I mean." I said

"Do you like the show Wipeout?" Caleb asked while suddenly changing the subject

"I love that show!" I exclaimed

"Same here!" exclaimed Caleb

"Awesome!" I exclaimed

"We have things in common." Said Caleb

"I agree." I said

"I… uh, never mind." Caleb said as his face fell

"Hmm?" I wondered

"I, uh… was going to say…that…*sigh*, just forget it. You don't want another relationship yet." Caleb said sadly

"Not after what happened with Matt. My heart is still attached to the memories and feelings I had with him. I just need to find a way to learn how to let go somehow." I said with an upset look on my face

"Would this do the trick?" asked Caleb

_I was about to ask 'what would do the trick' when he kissed me on the lips. Normally, I would've freaked out, but, this just… it felt… it felt right. It didn't feel like the awkward kisses Matt and I shared. He then stopped kissing me as I looked at him in the eye._

"That'll do the trick." I said while blushing

_Caleb suddenly looked away, much to my confusion_

"I know what it's like to have a broken heart…" Caleb trailed off

"You do?" I asked

_He nodded his head._

"Let's just say that a friend of mine, years ago, went to XANA's side…." Caleb trailed off

"I… I didn't know. I'm sorry." I said

"It's okay. She… she was a good friend to me…" Caleb began before he started to cry

_I then hugged him, hating to see him upset._

"Hey, don't cry. If you need a friend, I'm here for you." I said

"Thanks Natalie." Caleb said as he stopped crying

"Anytime Caleb." I said while smiling

"Can I ask you something?" asked Caleb

"Sure." I said

"Do you… want to have another relationship, or is there someone else you already like, like Taios?" asked Caleb

"Taios is just a friend. Nothing more. Besides, if I am ready for a new relationship, I'll be sure to let you know." I said

"Okay…" Caleb said sadly

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I guess you don't know how I feel, do you?" asked Caleb

"That kiss said it all." I admitted

"Re-really?" asked Caleb

"Really." I said

_I then noticed that Caleb blushed, and felt a hand on top of mine. I looked the same time Caleb did, and noticed that we were holding hands! I felt my face heating up as I began blushing brick red._

"S-Sorry." Caleb said while looking away

"I didn't mind." I said

_In shock and disbelief, he asked:_

"Y-You don't mind… it…?"

"Not a bit. I didn't mind it at all." I said

_I then noticed that we were holding hands, causing me to blush once again. I have to admit, we have so many things in common, and that kiss, I just can't get my mind off it. Wait a Mobius minute! Am I…_

"So, uh, I was, uh wondering, if… if you wanted to grab some lunch sometime." I said

"Su…sure. When do… you want… to have it?" Caleb asked while blushing

"Anytime you want to." I said while smiling

"One problem, I can't go back to Earth yet." Caleb said sadly

"Then how about when you get back to Earth then? I can wait. I'm a pretty patient girl." I said

"Okay! I'd love that." Said Caleb

"I'd better head back. It's probably pretty late now, even though I want to stay longer on Lyoko with you." I said sadly

"Okay. I can wait 'til we can speak again to each other on Lyoko." Said Caleb

_Suddenly, I got an idea._

"Wait, maybe, I could set up a link with my laptop, to talk to you whenever I can." I said with a hopeful tone in my voice

"I'd like that… a lot." Caleb said while smiling

"Me too." I said while smiling

_I wanted to pull him into another hug right here and now, but before I could, I was being devirtualized! I then found myself in the scanner room with Aelita right in front of me._

"Naomi? Why were you on Lyoko?" asked Aelita

"No reason." I said

"It isn't important right now. We need to get back to Kadic before Mr. Delmas or Jim finds out we're gone." Said Aelita

"I know. I was just about to go back anyways." I said as I walked out of the scanners

"You didn't have to be so cold like that." Said Aelita

"Sorry." I said

_It was an awkward, yet silent walk back to the school, and I saw Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Sia, Rina, and Taios all talking before Yumi saw me._

"Hey Naomi!" exclaimed Yumi

"Oh, uh, hey Yumi. Hey guys." I said

"You okay?" asked Yumi

"I'm fine. Just fine. Couldn't be better." I said

"So, did you go on a date or something?" asked Odd

_I glared at Odd for that comment, despite the growing blush on my face._

"Are you in love with someone?" asked Ulrich

"Sh-shut up." I said while turning as red as a brick

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't wanna tell us who you like or something?" asked Taios

"Just buzz off." I said before walking away

"Do we say something wrong?" asked Odd

"Knowing you Odd, you probably just did." Said Sia

_I just went into my room, and shut the door. I mean, I know Caleb is Aelita's brother and all, but, well… why can't I stop thinking about him! Maybe I'm… oh, shoot me, just had a Tony Stark in the Avengers moment. I almost forgot to set up the link! Just a few more keystrokes, and… voila!_

"I see you finished setting up the connection." Said Caleb

"Yep!" I exclaimed while blushing

"So… uh, what should we talk about?" Caleb asked me while blushing

_I just shrugged, while I noticed that Caleb had something on his mind._

"So, uh… about that thing you asked me earlier… wh-where do… you know… want lunch… after I… come back… to Earth?" Caleb asked nervously

_I thought about a few places I knew in town that I liked._

"I know a few places in town." I said

"Oh… you can choose the place." Said Caleb

"I think you should choose." I said

"But you asked me, so… you choose." Said Caleb

"Hmm… well, how do you feel about pizza?" I asked

"I love pizza!" exclaimed Caleb

"What's your favorite?" I asked

"Why do you ask?" asked Caleb

"Just curious." I admitted

"I'm sorry but… I'm afraid that I don't remember." Said Caleb

"Oh." I said

"Though, I do love Chinese food too." Said Caleb

"In that case, there's a good Chinese place in town." I said

"I'd love to go there with you once I come back to Earth." Caleb said while smiling

"Me too." I said while smiling

"When I come to Earth again, would you… have a duel with me?" Caleb asked while blushing

"Honestly, I'm not that good of a duelist because I suck at card shuffling unless I'm online, but, with you, I'd be happy to duel!" I exclaimed while smiling

"Really?" asked Caleb

"Really. Whoa! Is that the right time?! It's almost curfew! If G.I. Jim catches me up once its lights out, I'm in big time trouble." I said out of panic

"Oh… I'll talk to you later then." Said Caleb

"Yeah. Bye, for now." I said while smiling

_Caleb left the screen, and I closed my laptop. Just as I was about to hit the hay, I saw my diary on the last page. I guess now would be a good time to write out the final diary entry, now that I have what I need to write._

'_Dear Diary,_

_In the two years I've spent in this dimension, I've learned a lot about things I used to take for granted, like friendship, loyalty, family, and how important it is to be you. I admit that I used to take these all for granted, and I was like Mr. Darcy from Price and Prejudice, or Mariam from A Thousand Splendid Suns. I was so focused on the world around me that I forgot about the world in my heart. Being yourself is something that I had to learn again, but with friends like Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Taios, Matt, McKenna, Sia, Rina, and of course, Caleb, I had a lot of people helping me. I'll never forget the friendship they showed me. But, if anything, I learned how it feels to have a broken heart. Matt had feelings for McKenna this whole time, and I was too blind to see it. I'm still trying to get over it, but I don't think my heart is ready for a relationship for a long time. If my soul mate is out there, I'll take it slow before jumping the gun. I already gave the school the explanation about Matt and McKenna, and they had believed me. I'm glad to have friends like the ones I have, and I'm even happier to be a part of such a big family full of friends and a future. Now all that's left is to defeat XANA. If he attacks, the Lyoko Warriors and I will counterattack, until he is gone once and for all. Until then, it's only a matter of time._

_Forever yours,_

_Naomi'_

_I wrote my name in my signature this time. I got the idea from some old Disney diaries I had when I was a kid. Speaking of diaries, I need a new one. This is the second one I filled. I guess one diary per season, if I'm lucky that is. In any case, it's time for bed. I switched off the lights, and soon fell into a deep sleep._

_Done and done! Man, this one took me a while to finish, but I'm finally done! In case you want more info about Detroid434's OC, Caleb, check out his story Code: Heartless. No Kingdom Hearts jokes here, I guarantee. Check out his story and his page, but until then, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni! _


	2. Straight to Heart

Chapter 2: Straight to Heart

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, I'm on the late side for updating. I've been busy with college, and I haven't had any time to update! I'd love to continue the rant, but I'm behind as is, so I'll just hit the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Caleb. He belongs to my boyfriend Detroid434. I also do not own Sia or Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales. Peter isn't my OC either. He belongs to Lyokowarrior1994. Taios also doesn't belong to me. He belongs to my friend, infinitestories. Finally, I do not own Kayori. She belongs to decode9.**_

_**This will begin in Caleb's point of view, and enjoy!**_

_Yumi and Natalie were both concentrating on their game of Go, but I think Yumi was more surprised on how Natalie knew how to play the game, despite starting with the black pieces, even though I knew that by the Komi rule of the game, Yumi would have 5 and a half points more than her final score. Taios, Aelita, and Jeremy were on the computer working on some kind of program with Sia and Rina when I heard the elevator, and in came Ulrich and Odd. I somehow managed to hack into the factory's sound system and cameras, and I saw a perfect bird's eye view of the scene, so that's how I knew that Yumi and Natalie were playing Go._

"Welcome back campers." Said Aelita

"Two weeks without us. Not too long?" asked Ulrich

"Did you miss me little ladies?" Odd asked while looking over both mine and Yumi's game

"The only thing I missed was Ulrich's jokes." Said Natalie

_Everyone in the room laughed at Natalie's comment, even me!_

"That was too funny!" I laughed as I saw Odd sulk

"Besides, you two could've stayed away for three weeks. XANA attacks: zero." Said Yumi

"Well, a nice quiet summer, huh?" asked Odd

"Kind of. Ever since XANA discovered a way to leave the supercomputer, took Naomi's parameters to the Dimensional Transporter system, and then managed to access the World Wide Web, we haven't heard anything." Said Jeremy

"No news is good news, right?" asked Ulrich

"That's what you think. I trust XANA as far as I can throw him, which is why we've just reprogrammed the Super Scan." Said Jeremy

"I helped a bit by adding in my modified algorithm I programmed for the last one. This time, not only does it increase a computer's programming speed, it also acts as an anti-virus scanner, set for our favorite Artificial Intelligence. From now on, we'll know where the Big Bad Wolf is hiding." Said Natalie

"That's great Naomi, but how's that gonna help?" asked Odd

_Natalie then gave him a Gibbs-slap, earning more laughs from me and the others._

"Well, first of all, we can try to find out how he plans to use the internet." Said Jeremy

"Cool, and then you send us in afterwards so we can crack a few heads." Said Ulrich

"That's about it, but wait, getting you into the internet isn't all that easy." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, or don't you remember the Digital Sea dive I took once?! First things first, we figure out his scheme." Said Natalie

_From my end, it looked like they were using a worldwide version of the Super Scan._

"Well, let me remind you, we have to pick up our class schedules before lunch, so let's move!" exclaimed Odd

"Go ahead. I'm gonna stick around for a few. I wanna see the first scan for myself. Once it finishes scanning one continent, I'll leave." Said Natalie

"Ulrich, wait a sec. You know, I did a lot of thinking over the summer, and I have something important to tell you." Said Yumi

"Tell me. I'm listening." Said Ulrich

"Hey! Come on!" exclaimed Odd

"Be right there! I'll tell you later, okay?" Yumi asked as she entered the elevator

_The others followed her, leaving only Natalie in the lab. I then saw her punch a few keys in, and a screen suddenly popped up in front of me, scaring the living daylights out of me. I then saw that she started a video chat with me. She could've warned me!_

"Hey Natalie." I said

"Hey Caleb. How's everything?" asked Natalie

"You know that answer already." I said

_Natalie laughed while smiling before my face fell._

"There's no way I can come to Earth." I said sadly

"What makes you say that?" asked Natalie

"It's just an obvious fact I can see." I said sadly

"Listen, we all thought it was going to be impossible to rematerialize your sister, Aelita, but Einstein and I did it. We could rework the rematerialization program." Said Natalie

"But… what if it doesn't work?" I asked

"If there's a will, then there's a way." Said Natalie

"You sure?" I asked

"The last thing I did on break was sleep until noon. I've been trying to rework the materialization program for you." Said Natalie

"Thanks. I hope that it can be finished." I said while smiling

"I know it will. I have to go. I need to see my schedule." Natalie said sadly

"Oh…" I said sadly

"But don't worry, we still have the link to my laptop, right? I'll talk to you as soon as I can." Said Natalie

"Thanks. Bye." I said before I cut the connection

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I practically sprinted to see my schedule, and well, quite literally crashed into someone, and it sent my glasses flying._

"Sorry." The other guy and I said in unison

_I was searching around for my glasses when the guy gave them to me. I put them on, and the first thing I really noticed was the guy's spiky black hair. Not Odd spiky, thankfully. More like Ventus' and Sora's hairstyles from Kingdom Hearts combined._

"Sorry, I was in a hurry to check my schedule." I said

"It's okay. Do you always run when you're late or something?" asked the guy

"Yeah… embarrassing, right?" I asked out of embarrassment

"It's fine. Really. Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Peter, Peter Carter." Peter said while extending his hand

"I'm Naomi, Naomi Jones. I'm in the ninth grade this year." I said

"Cool. I am too." Said Peter

"Cool. Now let's see… hey, we're in the same classes." I said in surprise

"Really?" asked Peter

"Yeah." I said

_I then noticed two things. One, Odd's not in my class. Two, Sissy just kissed Odd on the nose! Yuck! I think I'm gonna be sick._

"D-did you see that?!" exclaimed Odd

_As much as I wanted to choke seeing that, I couldn't because I knew the one piece of news that he didn't._

"Hey, why so sad?" asked Odd

"You're not in the same class as we are." Jeremy said while breaking the truth to Odd

"I'm not?!" exclaimed Odd

"If XANA attacks, what will we do without him?" asked Aelita

"It was already complicated with Yumi. Now it's gonna be impossible to get organized!" exclaimed Jeremy

"What's more, I'm not gonna be able to copy off you. My grades are really gonna go down the tubes. Well, there's only one thing to do." Said Odd

"Yeah? What's that?" asked Jeremy

"Go for broke!" Odd exclaimed as he walked/marched into the principal's office before the bell rang

"Okay. While he's going for broke, we'll go for lunch." Said Jeremy

"Yeah. I'm gonna rain check you on that. I have some things I need to unload first." I said while shifting my backpack

_I hurried to my dorm, and unlocked the door. Now to get rid of the stuff I don't need for the rest of the day._

"Hey." The girl who was in my room said

"Hi." I said before I resumed unpacking my stuff

_As if someone hit the pause button on me, I turned to see the girl who was in my room. She had blond hair and green eyes, and what appeared to be a crescent moon scar on her right cheek. She wore an aqua blue jacket with matching shorts and a black shirt underneath. She also wore a pair of black sneakers on her feet._

"Uh, who are you?" I asked

"Kayori." Said Kayori

"Oh-kay, and uh, why are you in my room?" I asked

"I was assigned this dorm after Mr. Delmas told me that there was a vacancy after a student left at the end of the year last year." Kayori said with a hint of ice in her voice

"Okay, didn't need the extraneous, but, well, welcome to Kadic. My name's Naomi. Naomi Jones." I said while extending my hand

_She just turned away from me and stared at the wall. Anti-social much? I mean, sure, I have Asperger's, but at least I accept a handshake!_

"Uh, okay, well, I just came here to unload my stuff before getting some lunch. If you need anything, just holler or look for Jim." I said before I left the room

_Geez, that girl gives me the creeps. I got some lunch and found Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita at the other side of the room, when I almost crashed into Peter again._

"Oh, Naomi, right?" asked Peter

"Yeah. We really need to stop crashing into each other." I said jokingly

_That got Peter to start laughing._

"So, I was wondering, could I sit with you for lunch?" asked Peter

"Um, I'd love to, but I'm sitting with my friends right now. Maybe during dinner?" I asked

"Sure." Said Peter

_I found a seat at our usual table, and just caught Ulrich telling us about Jim's latest idea._

"Jim wants to start up a basketball team this year. Seems he played pro ball." Said Ulrich

"But he would rather not talk about it." Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Taios, and I said in unison before laughing

_Everyone in the school seemed to think I was Jim's niece. I couldn't exactly just tell them that I'm from another dimension, for safety reasons, of course._

"Hello." Said Hiroki

"Hiroki, what do you want?" Yumi asked in exasperation

"Just wanted to say hello. Aren't you going to introduce me?" asked Hiroki

"No!" Yumi exclaimed in fury

"Cool it, sis. I was gonna introduce you to my new pal, Johnny." Hiroki said before pointing to the other kid with him

"Listen Hiroki, just because you're in junior high now, doesn't mean you have to follow me around, okay bro?" asked Yumi

"You better be nice, or I'll rat on you when you come home late." Hiroki said while crossing his arms

"Ugh! What a dork!" exclaimed Yumi

"Good thing I don't have an annoying younger sibling, though I always wanted a brother or sister." I said

"Wait, so… you're an only child?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah. Ever since, you-know-what happened when I was a kid, mom's just been overprotective of me, ya know?" I asked before I turned on my watch

"Hey, nice watch. Is that a BakuPod?" Kayori asked as she walked behind me

"What do you want?" I asked

"Well, I was going to ask if you were going to sit with your friend over there." Kayori said while pointing to Sissy

"Her? My friend? You've gotta be kidding me. Sissy's a brain dead leach. I have to be a senile old lady to be friends with her." I said

_All six of us laughed, including me before Kayori sat alone._

"What's her problem?" asked Ulrich

"How should I know?" I shrugged as I continued to check the Super Scan

_I kept watching my watch until the Super Scan located XANA in North America._

"Fantastic! The Super Scan has located XANA! I'm off to the factory. Gotta find out more." Jeremy said as he left the cafeteria

"Me too. After all, I've been watching my watch since I finished my lunch." I said while getting up

"Wait up, I'll go with you." Said Aelita

"Yeah, me too." Said Taios

_As we arrived at the factory, Jeremy and I were working on the new and improved Super Scan when the computer started beeping. That's usually never good._

"Uh-oh." Said Jeremy

"What's wrong Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"We've got company. XANA's sending a bunch of monsters to Sector Five." I said

"He's probably mad that we found him." Said Taios

"Well, that could be it, but then what is he planning to do there with all of his troops?" asked Jeremy

"Usually? It's never good. Come on, let's head for the scanners." I said

"Okay, I'll warn the others." Said Jeremy

_As soon as we entered the scanner room, the scanners closed on us._

"Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Taios. Transfer, Naomi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Taios. Scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We landed in the Ice Sector. Not long after we arrived, Yumi, Ulrich, and Sia arrived, followed by Rina and Odd. Good thing we had our vehicles handy, even Sia and Rina took the Overwind and Override._

"Here we go." Said Yumi

_We were riding towards the edge of the sector on our vehicles. I just hope we can make it in time to find out XANA's scheme._

"What took you so long?" asked Ulrich

"I think I found a way to get back into your class." Said Odd

"You did?! How?!" exclaimed Yumi

"It's easy. I decided to blackmail Jim." Said Odd

"Blackmail Jim? But with what?" asked Aelita

"I know a secret he'd rather not talk about, and that he doesn't want anyone else to talk about either." Said Odd

"You know what? I think blackmail's really lame." Said Ulrich

"Yeah. I don't even wanna mention the time you were blackmailed by she-who-must-not-be-named." I said

"Whoa. Since when did you get so high and mighty? The ends justify the means, doesn't it?" asked Odd

_We all shook our heads no before we all said:_

"No."

"Okay. Thanks for your support. I bet you'll be happy without me in class!" Odd exclaimed as he sped off closer to the edge of the sector

_Thankfully, we didn't need to go too far. I hope he gets sick on the transporter._

"Okay, we're at the edge of the sector." Said Odd

"Great, now get into position and I'll enter the code Scipio." Said Jeremy

_And as advertised, the transporter has arrived. But not as advertised, Odd didn't get sick. There goes my day._

"So, where are all these monsters?" Ulrich asked as he began to unsheathe his katana

"Well, what do ya know? They're all in a room just below your feet. Never seen that one before. Haven't been there yet." Said Jeremy

"But… what are they doing in there?" asked Aelita

"This is only a hypothesis on my end, but if Sector Five is the core sector of Lyoko, do you think that maybe there's something in the room below us, like a core room that's vital to Lyoko's existence?" I asked

"Good theory, but how am I supposed to know? You're the ones on site. Listen, instead of talking, head for that room, guys." Said Jeremy

"Can we get in through here?" asked Ulrich

"No. Access is through the Celestial Dome. Hurry up!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Don't need to tell us twice. The sooner we stop XANA, the better I'll feel. As soon as we got to the corridor, the hall opened up, to which we immediately ran through._

"Don't forget to deactivate the countdown, or you'll be back home a lot sooner than you think. You've only got a few minutes to find the key." Said Jeremy

_Yeah, if you don't mind these two options! Option one, flying across the room. Option two, playing leapfrog!_

"Key in sight." Said Odd

_Odd made the first leap, but had to use his claws to get back up._

"I thought I had my A game going." Said Odd

_Yeah, you have your B game going Odd. We have our A game, seeing we jumped across no problem._

"I'll go and get it." Aelita told Odd while winking at him

_Look at her go!_

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One!" Jeremy exclaimed in worry

"Zero!" exclaimed Aelita

"Nice one Aelita." Said Jeremy

_Suddenly the room started moving around like a moon bounce!_

"I think you all better get here ASAP!" exclaimed Aelita

_We got to the other side of the room, no sweat. Odd, well… for a cat, he's not very catty today. Why you ask? He was hanging on the wall again._

"Your hand." Said Ulrich

_And he saved him just in time too! He was about to be pancaked!_

"Looks like you got your Z game going today." Said Ulrich

"Lay off, will you?" asked Odd

_As if Odd was trying to get his 'A' game back, he asked Ulrich:_

"Did you talk to her?"

"Lay off, will you?" Ulrich said back at Odd while using his exact words

_The platform we were on lowered, and opened up a new hallway. We quickly ran forward, and got to the elevator._

"Jeremy, we're at the elevator!" exclaimed Yumi

"That's good. There are more and more monsters in that mysterious room. I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Jeremy

_We jumped onto the elevator in time, and surprisingly, Odd didn't miss like he's been doing all day today. With anticipation and worry, we hurried into the Celestial Dome. No mantas in sight, yet._

"We're here Jeremy. Where do we go now to crack some monsters heads?" asked Ulrich

"Head for the south pole of the dome. That's where you can get into the chamber." Said Jeremy

"Vehicles Jeremy!" exclaimed Yumi

"Coming up." Said Jeremy

"Hey, maybe that's the place where XANA has his annual monsters ball, 'coz up to now, we haven't seen any." Said Odd

"Odd, you'll jinx it." Said Sia

"Yeah, he did. Look over there." Ulrich said while looking to the top of the dome

_Two flying mantas. Sia, Rina, Yumi, Taios and I focused on covering Aelita while Odd and Ulrich fought the flying stingrays. Ulrich threw his sword while Odd fired a few arrows, and Ulrich's sword made the impact on one of them while Odd's arrows missed the second one._

"How about that, huh? Bulls-eye! There's the A game! Ha!" exclaimed Odd

"Get real, man. That was me who got 'em." Said Ulrich

"Huh?! It was?" asked Odd

"This is no time to compete with each other. Move out!" Jeremy exclaimed as our vehicles materialized

_He didn't have to tell us twice. We flew towards the south end of the dome, only to find another Flying Manta guarding it! Man, this was not my day._

"You're there. Can you see the access?" asked Jeremy

_Well, it's not exactly hard to miss, ya know!_

"It's pretty hard to miss." Said Yumi

"Great. Go on in." said Jeremy

_Odd, Ulrich, and Taios were left outside as we all entered through the access, and by we, I mean me, Yumi, Aelita, Sia, and Rina. Now all we have to do is wait for the boys._

"Odd, Ulrich, and Taios are in the tunnel." Said Jeremy

"At last! Now we can trip the mechanism and go." Said Yumi

_We heard their vehicles, and saw the boys arrive. Seriously, what took them so long?_

"Hi. How are you ladies?" asked Odd

"A little impatient." Aelita said before pressing the switch

_After she pressed the switch, a flight of stairs appeared for us to use. After we started climbing, it didn't take long for us to reach the top._

"Jeremy, I think we're here." Said Yumi

"Can you see the monsters? What are they doing?" asked Jeremy

_We saw them alright, attacking some kind of glowing sphere with three shield layers around it. I could barely make out what looked like a map of Lyoko._

"They're firing at some sort of blue ball." Said Ulrich

"If XANA wants it destroyed, then it's gotta be important." Said Jeremy

"Okay, so it's down with the creepers." Said Odd

"Right." Said Aelita

"Go on. I'm gonna try and find out more about that sphere." Said Jeremy

_We continued up the stairs, and two Flying Mantas appeared! Oh, just give us a break, will ya?!_

"I'll handle those two. You head for the sphere!" Yumi exclaimed as she pulled out her fans

"I'm staying with you!" Rina exclaimed as she pulled out her wand

_They got our little manta buddies, but a Creeper took the final shot and devirtualized them._

"Yumi!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Rina!" exclaimed Sia

_Odd then jumped back down to where Ulrich and Sia were standing._

"Forget it! Concentrate on our monster friends." Said Odd

_He fired a laser arrow, and it hit dead on! Talk about a bulls-eye!_

"Hey. This is not just an A game. It's more like an A plus." Said Odd

_Odd and Sia was soon devirtualized by two more Creepers. Man, so much for heroics. I pulled out the fans and started protecting Aelita like there was no tomorrow._

"I don't believe it. Guys, listen. Whatever you do, you got to stop the Creepers from destroying the sphere!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Why?" asked Ulrich

"Because that is the heart of Lyoko, the direct access to the core programs of the virtual world! If the monsters destroy it, it's game over for good for Lyoko! Hurry up. The sphere has only two protective layers, and the first one just blew." Said Jeremy

_Taios and Ulrich began taking out some of the creepers, until it was me and Aelita left. I was about to get shot at by another Creeper, when Caleb snuck up behind it and drove his sword into the Creeper, and after it exploded, jumped next to me._

"Nice timing Caleb. I was getting tired of XANA's monsters being on sale at the monster store." I said

_I then noticed that I was a whole flight of stairs below Aelita!_

"Aelita, it's your turn now." Said Jeremy

"What is he talking about?" asked Caleb

"You'll see." I said

_We then saw her perform an Energy Field at the Creeper, but at the same time, she was devirtualized!_

"Aelita!" Caleb and I exclaimed in unison

"Einstein, Aelita's been devirtualized!" I exclaimed in panic

_There was a long moment of silence, and I was silently cursing myself for not being able to protect Aelita._

"Naomi! Aelita's okay! She's safe and sound in the scanner room!" exclaimed Taios

_I breathed a sigh of relief while Caleb had a look of relief on his face before it turned into one of sadness._

"I guess… this is good-bye once again." Caleb said sadly

"Does it have to be? Aelita really misses you." I said

_Caleb then breathed in a calming breath before he opened his eyes and said:_

"You know what? I think it's time for me to both return to earth and go back to Aelita."

"I agree. Let's go find ourselves a tower." I said

_Caleb smiled as he held both of my hands before he closed his eyes in concentration. The next thing I knew, we were in a tower!_

"It'll be good to catch up with my sister." Said Caleb

"I'm sure Aelita will like it too." I said

_I then stood on the bottom level of the tower before being lifted up to the top floor. I then gave Caleb the signal to stand at the center of the tower. I placed my hand on the screen immediately afterwards._

NATALIE

CODE:

HEART

COMMAND?

"Materialization, Caleb! Code: Earth." I said

_After he got sent back to earth, I rematerialized myself using the Heart Code. I found myself in the scanner room, and in the scanner next to me, I saw him gripping the sides of the scanner he was in like it was his lifeline to Earth. The first thing I noticed was his clothing, and he was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and dark blue sneakers, and secondly, he looked like he had the wind knocked out of him._

"Man. It's been years since I've used a scanner." Caleb said while catching his breath

_Aelita then looked shocked as she saw him._

"Brother? Is that you?" Aelita asked

"Yes, sis… it's me." Caleb said while smiling

_Aelita clearly held back her tears before she hugged Caleb. I didn't blame her. I mean, she hasn't seen her brother in years._

"So, hold the phone here. This guy is Caleb, AKA the guy who's been helping us on Lyoko?" asked Odd

"Yeah. I am. I'll explain myself in the lab." Said Caleb

_We all took the elevator up to the lab, where everyone's attention was on Caleb._

"As you guys already know, I'm Aelita's brother, but what you don't know is this. I'm not Aelita's biological brother." Said Caleb

_Cue the shocked looks on our faces._

"So… you're adopted." Yumi said in shock

"Yes. Aelita, I know that I'm not your brother… but I still think of you as my sister. I hope you still think of me as your sibling." Caleb said while looking to the ground

"I always have, and I always will Caleb. Even if you aren't my brother, you've always been like one to me." Said Aelita

"Thanks Aelita, and there's more. XANA only escaped partially through the computer." Said Caleb

"Wait, hit the pause button. He's only partially out?" I asked

"Yeah. He needs the other half of the Keys of Lyoko to escape… which are in my memory." Said Caleb

"Then the Scyphozoa is gonna have a new target on Lyoko!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Don't worry Einstein. If El Peso gets too close, it'll get a taste of the Avatar State!" I exclaimed

"You don't have to worry about that. XANA's always been trying to get it from me for years, but never succeeded since I always escaped the Scyphozoa." Said Caleb

"I wish I had that track record." I said

"Wait, there's one thing I don't get. If you were in the virtual world, then why weren't you with Aelita when Einstein turned on the supercomputer?" asked Ulrich

"Because I escaped to another virtual world, one I created when Franz Hopper was working on Lyoko, though technically it's only a sector." Said Caleb

"Sure. I only have the core sector set up though. Also, because I stayed on that virtual world for so long, I integrated myself into the system to tie my existence to it as a precaution in case XANA ever tried to attack, and as a result, if my sector is ever destroyed, I'm destroyed along with it. Meaning…" started Caleb

"Meaning you die…" I trailed off as I stared at my feet

"Yeah, but it's worse than you think since my sector's core doesn't have any shield layers." Said Caleb

"Well, we have the supercomputer right here. We could add some layers to your core of, uh, what did you name your virtual world?" asked Jeremy

"I didn't." said Caleb

"Well, better late than never is what I say. Hmm… *snaps fingers* how about Xanadu?" I asked

"Great. Why not name it XANA-land next?" asked Odd

_I Gibbs-slapped Odd for that comment._

"It's the name of a poem you idiot! The poem describes a paradise! Seriously, what do you do when you're not doing homework? Flirt with girls and play video games?" I asked

_The whole room erupted with laughter, save for Odd._

"I like that name." said Caleb

"You do?" I asked

"Yeah. I really do, but I'm afraid that's not the only part of the troubles I've had. While I still have most of my memories, some of them are missing. I may have escaped XANA, but… I still haven't found my memories." Caleb said while looking like he was about to cry

_I then held his hand before pulling him into a hug, and he immediately stiffened._

"Hey, don't cry. We'll find your memories. I'm sure of it." I said

"But… what if we can't find them?" asked Caleb

"Is that so terrible? You can make new ones here. Besides, you won't be alone. You have us to rely on." I said

"Thank you." Said Caleb

"Anytime. After all, what are friends for?" I asked

_That got Caleb to smile as we began exiting the lab. There's still the possibility that Caleb may not be the same person after he regains his memories, but I don't care about that to be honest. Right now, the only thing I really care about is that he's here on earth._

_**Done and done! Man, this one really took me a while to finish, but hey, I did it! Check out my boyfriend, Detroid434's profile. I guarantee that you'll like what you see. Until then, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	3. Lyoko Minus One

Chapter 3: Lyoko Minus One

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, I'm late with the update, but I've been busy! I'd tell you with what, but I'll just hit the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia and Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales. Also, Kayori isn't my OC either. She belongs to decode9. Taios doesn't belong to me either. He belongs to my good friend, infinitestories. Finally, Caleb belongs to my boyfriend Detroid434.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Caleb and I were sitting at a table together eating breakfast. It was no lunch date, but it was the best I could do._

"Sorry about blowing the lunch date. I know I promised that I'd take you to a Chinese place when you were materialized, but…" I started

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, though it'll be different since… you know…" Caleb trailed off

"Since you were trapped on a virtual world for ten years?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Caleb

"I've been meaning to ask, how are you?" I asked

"Since you don't age in the virtual world, when I entered, I was 14. I'm supposed to be 24 now." Said Caleb

"But physically, you're 14. Can't say I envy that. I'm 15 now. Both mentally and physically, save for my lungs." I said before cracking up at my joke

"Why your lungs?" Caleb asked confused

"Because I have asthma, at least, that's what I think. Some doctors think that my lungs may be smaller than a normal adult's lungs, but I haven't gotten an X-Ray to check it out yet." I said

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not concerned about your imperfections. What I mean is, that…" started Caleb

"That?" I wondered

"I hope I'm not interrupting." A familiar voice rang out

"Ugh. Morning Kayori." I said with a slightly irritated look on my face

"Where's Sissy? I would've imagined that she would be sitting with you two." Said Kayori

_I nearly choked on my scrambled eggs. I banged my chest twice before downing all of my orange juice in one go to get my eggs to my stomach._

"Again with this?! Remember what I told you yesterday? I'd have to be a senile old lady to be friends with a brain dead leech who's too slow to realize that a certain Ulrich Stern will never go out with her." I said as Caleb laughed at my joke

_She just walked away to find a table, away from me and Caleb._

"What's her problem?" asked Caleb

"How should I know?" I asked while shrugging

"Speaking of knowing, do you know about the class rep thing?" asked Caleb

"Yeah. Einstein versus Herb. We all know who's not gonna win. Herb." I said while eating my sausage

"Why's that?" asked Caleb

"Because the only reason he's running is because Sissy can't, meaning his policies are actually Sissy's. It's like he's becoming Sissy's daimyo." I said

"Daimyo?" asked Caleb

"A puppet head figure. In ancient Japan, daimyo's held the title of emperor, but the shoguns were the ones who held the real power." I said

"Seems like you know your Japanese History." Said Caleb

"It's from World History. The only unit I really excelled in was Chinese History." I said

"Why's that?" asked Caleb

"I'm half-Chinese, so mom always bombarded me with Chinese history, especially the Japanese Occupation of Manchuria. Mom wasn't born then, but Lao lao, that's Chinese for 'grandmother on your mother's side of the family' was. Thankfully, her home city wasn't occupied." I said as I finished my breakfast

"I'm glad about that." Said Caleb

"Yeah, in any case, the elections are gonna begin soon for class rep. I don't know about you, but I'm definitely not voting for Herb." I said

"What makes you say that?" asked Caleb

"Have you seen his public speaking skills? Lame, like his never-ending case of acne." I said

"And your public speaking skills?" asked Caleb

"Getting better, but I still stammer whenever I'm giving a presentation. Still, whenever Herb's gonna be presenting his speech, I'm gonna be asleep." I said

_Caleb laughed at my joke as we all made our way to the classroom._

"Take a copy of my platform!" exclaimed Odd

"Platform? But for what?" asked Jeremy

"_My_ platform. You are looking at the next student rep." said Odd

"You're running Odd? Why didn't you say anything?" asked Jeremy

"Because surprise is the secret weapon of my election campaign." Said Odd

"And the second weapon is poetry. 'If you all want to have your say, why not give the nod to good ol' Odd'?" Aelita read from Odd's platform

"Geez, I can write a song better than that." I said

"You write songs?" asked Taios

"I write song lyrics. The melody part, well, that's the only part I'm lame at." I said

_Everyone looked shocked, and Odd seemed to forget about his lame poetry. Thankfully, I had an excuse not to pay attention to some people's platform. I was working on a song, since I suddenly had some inspiration, especially since Caleb was sitting next to me._

"And so I ask you, why should good students represent the bad? Why not let a near-dropout like me speak for all the other near-dropout's? What's a Belpois and Pichon know about our problems, huh? They always get A's and B's, right? They don't know the fear of getting left back. They're not capable of defending our cause." Said Odd

_Somehow, I get the feeling that Odd's not done there, but I couldn't ponder about it after Ulrich practically gave me a heart attack after he exclaimed:_

"Bravo! Good point, Odd! Okay, near-dropout's! It's time for all of us to take a stand!"

"Right now, quiet down." Said the teacher in the room

_My watch then started beeping. Oh no, not now! I had earplugs in my ears while Herb made his stupid speech. I knew exactly what was in there, so, this wasn't something that I was going to listen to. Still, I needed to get out of here. XANA's on the move._

"Uh, sir? May I uh, go to the infirmary? I uh, well, uh…" I started

"Alright, you may. I understand." Said the teacher

"I'll go with her." Said Caleb

"Okay, but be quick." Said the teacher

_I hurried out of class to call Yumi._

"Yumi, listen…" I started

"XANA's attacking! My whole bus has been XANAfied." Said Yumi

_I had a pale look on my face while Einstein pulled out his computer. The others then quickly came out of the classroom as we gathered around Einstein's computer._

"Attack confirmed. XANA has activated a tower." Said Jeremy

"Yumi, where are you?" asked Ulrich

"At the Red Trail Crossroads. You better hurry. I can't hold out much longer!" exclaimed Yumi

"Be right there." Said Ulrich

"Okay, Ulrich, Taios, you two head for the forest, and we'll see what we can do about the activated tower on Lyoko." Said Jeremy

_We hurried to the factory, just in time to see Sia and Rina just about to activate a delayed virtualization._

"The activated tower is in the Forest Sector. I'll try to get you in as close as possible. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Sia. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Sia. Virtualization. It's your turn now. Transfer, Naomi. Transfer, Caleb. Transfer, Rina. Scanner, Naomi. Scanner, Caleb. Scanner, Rina. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We landed safe and sound in the forest._

"Okay, we're here Jeremy." Said Odd

"The tower is due north. You should be able to see it from where you are." Said Jeremy

"We can't exactly miss it." I said

"Here's your taxi." Said Jeremy

"Don't bother for me." Said Caleb

_He whistled, and a blue Overboard showed up, at least, it was like the Overboard._

"Want a ride?" asked Caleb

"Why not?" I said as I got his board

"Hop aboard. We're off." Odd said as we all sped towards the tower

_I then noticed that Caleb seemed to be a bit on the dizzy side. I had to hold on tightly to ensure that he wouldn't fall off. Soon enough, he was back on his feet._

"I had a vision. It involves the forest sector." Said Caleb

"What happened?" I asked

_He was about to say when Jeremy said:_

"XANA is sending you some monsters. How original can you get?"

"He hates it when we're bored." Said Odd

"No, he just doesn't like it when we break his toys. Especially his team of Tarantulas." I said

"Okay, let's be polite. We'll say hello to them first." Said Odd

"Hey Odd. Take care of yourself. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't have any competition except for Herb." Jeremy said jokingly

_Jokes later, Einstein! The Tarantula's were preparing to fire!_

"Don't worry Einstein. I'll take care of them, and then I'll go after you." Odd said while preparing to fire his arrows

_Oh boy, this was gonna end badly, for the Tarantulas that is._

"Laser arrow!" exclaimed Odd

_One down, three to go._

"Let's turn around." Said Odd

_Odd, I have a few words for you, you are insane! Wanna know what's more insane? Having a bunch of Tarantulas blast you off an Overboard, with Aelita following suit._

"You have to be careful you two! Lots of Tarantulas are headed your way!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Yeah, and it's payback time. I pulled out my fans while Aelita attacked the Tarantulas with two Energy Fields. Unfortunately, they missed, leaving me on defense. Not long after that, Caleb tackled me to the ground, and out of the Tarantula's line of fire, for now._

"You just can't stay away from me, huh?" asked Odd

"It looks like they can't either." Aelita said while pointing to the Tarantulas

"In that case, let's move!" exclaimed Rina

_These Tarantulas were not making it easy to get to the tower! Now they were attacking the tree we were hiding behind!_

"I'll try to keep them busy. Soon as the coast is clear, head to the tower." Said Odd

"We'll keep cover for Odd." Sia said as she and Rina prepared their weapons

"And I'll distract them." Said Caleb

"Okay." Said Aelita

_I have to admit, they were crazy! Especially after Sia and Rina was devirtualized by incoming laser from Tarantulas. Still, they only managed to get one Tarantula._

"Wait you two, they're still too close." Said Jeremy

_How long were we going to wait? Thankfully, Odd and Caleb were luring the last of them away._

"Aelita, Naomi, go!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We ran for the tower, but before Aelita could get closer, we saw two problems!_

"Jeremy, we've got a big problem." Said Aelita

"Yeah, a fishy problem." I agreed

"Scyphozoas." Said Jeremy

"But why?" asked Aelita

"Yeah! XANA already has what he needs, so why go after us?!" I exclaimed

"I don't know Naomi, but please don't stick around trying to find out." Said Jeremy

_Don't have to tell us twice Einstein, but unfortunately, these jellyfish have other ideas for us! Before I could react, the Scyphozoa's caught us._

_Caleb's P.O.V._

"No!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Jeremy, what's going on?" asked Odd

"The Scyphozoa's have attacked Aelita and Naomi! Hurry! They need your help!" exclaimed Jeremy

"We'd love to, but our new playmate doesn't seem to agree." Said Odd

_I then noticed a rock, which I threw to get the Tarantula's attention before I sprinted towards Naomi. I hope I'm not too late._

"I don't get it. It looks like the Scyphozoa's are implanting something into Aelita's and Naomi's memories." Said Jeremy

"Whatever it is, it can't be good! I'm almost there!" I exclaimed

_Just as I arrived, the Scyphozoa's put Naomi and Aelita on the ground, but why?_

"Aelita and Naomi are alive. I don't understand." Said Jeremy

"Naomi! Naomi, please, wake up! It's me! Caleb!" I exclaimed while shaking Naomi

_Naomi's eyes started to flutter, and I immediately breathed a sigh of relief, until Naomi knocked me to the ground with her hand._

"Jeremy, got a problem here. Something's wrong with Aelita and Naomi." Said Odd

"Aelita, Naomi, answer me. It's me, Jeremy. Wake up! Come on!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Aelita was charging up an Energy Field while Naomi unsheathed her fans. I'm not sticking around to get devirtualized! While Odd and I hid, we saw Aelita and Naomi getting on two Tarantulas! The worse part, they were willingly giving them a ride!_

"Jeremy, what's going on?" asked Odd

"Find your Overboard and follow them! Caleb, you too!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I have to deactivate the tower first! Odd, go after them! I'll catch up!" I exclaimed as I ran into the tower

_I quickly ran into the tower and rose to the second platform where a screen popped up. I quickly put my hand on the screen._

CALEB

CODE

LYOKO

"Tower deactivated!" I exclaimed before rushing out of the tower

_I called up my vehicle and hurried to follow Odd._

"Odd, Caleb? Can you hear me? What's going on?" asked Jeremy

"Bad news. Aelita and Naomi are headed for the Way Tower!" I exclaimed

"What's so bad about that?" asked Odd

"If XANA succeeds in getting in there, I'm gonna be out cold for a while, not only that but… look out!" I exclaimed as I dodged one of Naomi's fans

_The Tarantula she was riding started firing at me before I tackled Naomi to the ground, and saw XANA's symbol in her eyes. I knew it! She's being controlled!_

"Naomi, you have to wake up! Remember who you are, who your friends are! We can still stop XANA! I've deactivated his tower!" I exclaimed

"**It's already too late**." Naomi said with a double voice-over

_I then noticed Aelita entering the tower, and Naomi soon fainted on the ground. We are too late. The Way Tower was beginning to disappear._

"Jeremy! Hurry! Activate the Rematerialization program!" I exclaimed

"Uh, okay! Materialization, Caleb! Materialization, Naomi! Materialization, Odd!" exclaimed Jeremy

_And just like that, everything grew dark._

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I woke up after hitting the scanner room floor, hard. What happened? The last thing I remembered, the Scyphozoa caught me. Then, it's a black hole. Then, I noticed that Caleb was out cold right next to me! Oh no!_

"Caleb! Caleb, come on, wake up!" I exclaimed as I tried to shake him awake

"Brother!" Aelita exclaimed as she exited her scanner

"Come on, wake up, please! Wake up!" I exclaimed as tears were starting to flow from my eyes

_Why am I crying? And why does my chest hurt? It's like… I'm afraid to lose him._

"I don't know what happened." Said Aelita

"Me neither." I said

"Well, for one thing, it was a pretty close call, otherwise, I don't know what happened either, but I'm sure Einstein can tell us." Said Odd

"Yeah, help me get Caleb into the lab." I said while trying to lift him up, but failing miserably

_Later…_

_After Jeremy finally finished his calculations, Caleb was finally waking up. Thank heavens._

"It's no use. The Forest Sector doesn't exist anymore. XANA has totally wiped it off the map." Said Jeremy

"If only I hadn't gone into that Way Tower, and if only I hadn't punched in that code." Said Aelita

"Don't you see yet sis? XANA used you, and Naomi." Caleb said while trying to get up

"Hey, take it easy." I said while helping him up

"He launched that attack to lure us to Lyoko. Besides, once all the surface sectors are wiped out, we can't access Sector Five anymore. Not only that, but because my existence is tied to Lyoko, the more sectors that are wiped out, the more side effects I'll feel." Said Caleb

"What kind of side effects?" I asked

"Wait, back up, you mean XANA's gonna destroy all the sectors?" asked Odd

"Sure is. If only I could find a way to virtualize you directly into Sector Five. Looks like I've got plenty of work ahead. Well, it's a good thing I'm not gonna get elected class rep." said Jeremy

"How do you know that?" asked Odd

"Easy, because we're all gonna vote for you." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, go on ahead. I'll catch up." Caleb said sadly

_Everyone went into the elevator, while I pretended to do so. Good thing I did, because Caleb was typing in the process for an auto-virtualization._

"What are you doing?" I asked while holding his right hand

"Going back to Lyoko. I should've told you that sooner. Every time that a sector is wiped out on Lyoko, I fall into a deep sleep, sorta like a coma. I can't stay if I have to burden you with that." Said Caleb

"Please, don't go." I said

_Caleb looked surprised before he turned to me and asked:_

"And why not?"

_I then kissed him on the lips, catching him off guard, before he kissed me back on the lips, causing me to blush._

"That's why. Caleb, I was confused for a while, especially since I told you that I didn't want a new relationship after what happened with Matt, but… Caleb, I love you. I finally realized this after I saw you out cold on the floor of the scanner room. My heart contracted in my chest, as if I was afraid to lose you. That's when I finally realized… realized that I love you." I said while blushing

"I love you too, Natalie." Caleb said before he kissed me on the lips again

_We both then pulled out of the kiss._

"I wrote this for you earlier. I suck at writing melodies for songs, but… the lyrics to them, that's another story." I said

_I handed him a sheet of paper that was titled 'Here In My Heart', followed by the lyrics._

"They're beautiful. Could you… sing the song for me?" asked Caleb

"Well, I said I suck at writing the melody, but hearing it, it's a different story." I said

_I paused as I pretended to hear the music I heard in my head as I wrote this song._

_(If I could wish on a star_

_Then no matter where we are_

_If one wish tonight_

_Could make my wish come true_

_Then tonight would be the night_

_When my dreams come true_

_And it would be the day_

_I finally meet you…_

_All my life I've looked for love_

_But I never truly found it_

_When I thought I found the one_

_It was just smoke and mirrors_

_But then I saw you_

_You were like a fairy tale_

_But for this moment tonight_

_I would like you…_

_Here in my heart_

_When I saw your face,_

_Everything changed_

_The world I thought I knew_

_Finally changed forever_

_Your eyes were like the stars_

_In the quiet night_

_I knew that things wouldn't be the same_

_Things wouldn't be the same (yeah)_

_All my life I've looked for love_

_But I never truly found it_

_When I thought I found the one_

_It was just smoke and mirrors_

_But then I saw you_

_You were like a fairy tale_

_But for this moment tonight_

_I would like you…_

_Here in my heart_

_The times we shared will never_

_Be forgotten in my heart_

_The world around us was different_

_Than what was inside our hearts_

_I saw you for who you were_

_And you did the same_

_You were always there for me_

_All my life I've looked for love_

_But I never truly found it_

_When I thought I found the one_

_It was just smoke and mirrors_

_But then I saw you_

_You were like a fairy tale_

_But for this moment tonight_

_I would like you…_

_Here in my heart_

_Oh, oh yeah_

_Here… in my… heart) (1)_

"It's really beautiful, just like you." Said Caleb

"Thanks." I said while blushing

_I held Caleb's hand again, and this time he held my other hand before we both leaned in and kissed._

_**How about that? A happy ending for this wonderful chapter. Sure that Caleb may have lost some of his power but he still has the fire to keep on fighting. What does XANA want from Naomi and more importantly, Caleb? So many answered questions from this one chapter leads to more unanswered questions. Caleb and Naomi started a relationship, finally. Big surprise! So please, vote on my poll on my fanfiction page and check it out as well. You may find something of interest for you to read. Anyway, please review and until next time, I'm Detroid434, saying for my girlfriend, I Heart You, Kan dao ni!**_

_**(1) This is a song my girlfriend wrote, so she owns it**_


End file.
